Little Brother or Sister
by Crossover Inc
Summary: Ranma-Yu Yu Hakusho (Please read and review AGAIN) Yusuke gains a younger... Thing for a sibling. Chapter 1 revised, someone check for grammar? I still don't have a pre-reader. (WAAAAHHHHH my grammar sucks so much). Chapter 2 up.
1. Meetings and Questions : revised

Disclaimer: Nothing I own is in here so, (Finger pull eyelid down, Stick out tongue)

NAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

This story will take place 3 months after the failed wedding in the Ranma part, for

Yusuke it is one day before he meant Genkai. I'm saying that Yusuke is about 14 years

old at this time.

"Speaking"

'Sarcasm'

_Thoughts_

Little Brother or Sister?

Chapter 1: Meetings and Questions

Ranma was sitting in his tent late at night after what just happened no more than

ten hours ago. He was pissed, or more like infuriated with the way they just treated him.

He couldn't handle it any more when it started; the last three months have been hell. If

the floorboard squeaked the wrong way it was 'Akane Airline'. He had been getting

beaten from that useless tomboy for all the things that went wrong. Ryouga had become

more serious with his death threats and attacked at all times. Kuno has begun to use real

swords and attacking when asleep. Mousse has been working and conspiring with the

other two to get rid of him. _Why don't they say just kill me. _Ranma was still wired and

ready to go because of what happened earlier that day.

**Flash Back**

Nodoka looked at her son in disapproving fashion, not that her son noticed, that

irritated her even more. Akane looked to the right at the 'baka pervert wannabe martial

artist' who just wouldn't admit that she owned him, that made her angry. Nabiki looked

at her 'cash cow' with a wide smirk that was promptly pushed back with the ice queen

image she liked. The fathers were complaining about the worthless Saotome son that was

currently in their divine presence and not bowing down to Akane for all she's done for

her 'worthless fiancé'. Ryouga sat there laughing at the pathetic waste of life 3 meters

away from him and saying something about a 'worthless girl'. Mousse is ranting about

how Shampoo can finally come to her true love since the monster has admitted something

that would cause her death. Cologne just thought of how the 'breeding stock' just went

down in her family.

Why were they acting like this you might wonder, lets just say that Ranma just

admitted that has come to terms with being a girl sometimes, but is still a guy. Of course

this being Nerima everything had been taking completely out of context and being

perceived, as he is now a girl. Stupid Nerimans forgot to take their Prozac.

Nodoka got over this real quick "Fine then, lets fulfill that contract"

In the corner Genma paled, how could his son say he was a girl?

"Mom, I'm still a-" promptly being cut off by a human p-chan.

"Shut up Ranma and get on your knees like a woman!"

That was all it took, people around the table could swear that they heard a loud

SNAP after that little jab. If you looked real closely at Ranma this whole time, like

Kasumi has. She was really worried for Ranma sake _I don't thing that eyes should twitch _

_so much, very unhealthy_.

What ever every one was talking about was promptly put aside "Shut up you

bunch of retards, stop twisting my words so you can feed your stupid imaginations"

All was quiet, no body thought to see the day of Ranma showing backbone. Hell,

he was glowing, but that's like saying the ocean is a little damp. A red battle aura covered

the majority of the ten feet that every one moved back in a hurry. "I can't stand you peo-"

"That's it Ranma we end the Saotome name tonight" with that saidNodoka started to

walk to the position where Ranma was and thought about it all. _It's not like I'm going to _

_do it, just a little intimidation. _Bring out the sword that she held out in front of her, she

stood there waiting for him to do something. "Get into place, Girl".

That was all she could take, all in the room just heard a second LOUD snap.

People were starting to think that Ranma was starting to lose his brain. But that wasn't

what just snapped, no, it was the Saotome family honor sword. Right after he heard that

word that constantly compares everything he does to. Nodoka was speechless, she

couldn't believe what she is seeing, her son moved fast enough for her to lose track of

him. She saw the complete lack of trust that was now in her son's eyes, and the anger.

"Ya, know all I ever wanted was a real mom, not some psycho bitch that is more

determined to just rid her life of something that came from her". Ranma could tell that hit

home, and rather hard, but what he was about to do was really gonna hit her even harder.

"I don't have a mother anymore, or a father, I'm no longer a Saotome!" with that every

body responded accordingly, Soun was in the corner with Genma whining of some

ungrateful son, Nodoka (she's not completely heartless) broke down right there say

something like 'what have I done', Nabiki knew what this meant, good bye cash cow,

little did she know that Ranma abandoned some of his ideals on girls.

"Ranma, you cant lea-"

"Shut the hell up" a great surge of ki suddenly filled the room with every

thing that he's been holding back for the last couple of months. This caused cologne to

fall back in shock at the amount of key that was emitted, Genma and Soun didn't

notice the display and got in Ranmas face about it.

"Now see here, Boy, Urk…" simultaneously yelled at the same time

And promptly got back out after hitting the back wall of the Tendo compound, via

backhand of Ranma, and was promptly knocked out. He can hear Ryouga grinding his

teeth together and gets ready for the lunge that doesn't even get a spoken death threat. He

steps to the side to avoid an incoming attack from behind by a fist and turns faster

then the eye can see and snap kicks Ryoga in the jaw causing a loud snap to be heard as

Ryouga now has a broken jaw and he replies something.

"Mnpgh mnph grrrrr…"

"That's right Ryouga, I've been holding back." He could only guess at what the

stupid pig had said but he's pretty sure that would answer what ever he said. Musing

to him self he turned around walked over to the door, turned around again, and flipped

anybody looking at him the bird (middle finger) and faded thanks to the umi-sen-ken.

**End Flashback**

And yet that wasn't even the worst part, he really wanted to kick the shit out of

something, it doesn't help that he is now 8 years old! Yeah, apparently after the blow up

at his parents, Ryouga, and the Tendos Akane decided that he could use a magic

mushroom, probably the last one in existence. Akane used the puppy eyes attack and he

let his guard down and she took full advantage of it, made a meaty fist using her hand and

knocked a hard punch right into his head and gagged one down my mouth. He was

pissed, but he didn't show it and just said he always wanted a normal child hood and a

real mom. Ranmas appearance has changed in numerous ways; first off he is now 4'2" as oppose

to his other appearance that was 5'6". He found that the magic hadn't fully worked on him

because he still has almost all the strength of his older body, which made him looked rather

awkward for an 8-year-old and still kept the figure of a dancer. Another reason that he can tell

that the magic from the mushroom didn't finish of the job was because he could still act like a

normal 17-year-old but still got the urge to act like a normal 8-year-old kid. Good thing he had

been saving up his money to by things, to bad it was on clothes that fit his now smaller self, he

also got the new 'outfit' that he had been suspecting to come in for quite a while.

His plan was to wait until morning and go meet someone by the name of Genkai,

some master of the spirit wave. It sounded really exciting and since he was now an 8-

year-old wanderer with no last name possibly hit it off lucky and gets some place to stay

for a little while. He also would like to get the chance to master this technique it would

defiantly be a better than the complete 'loss' of family that has been happening _yeah _

_right_. It was pretty late at night and with everything that has been happening as of late got

her pretty tired and with that she fell on he sleeping bag and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up at the break of dawn and 'packed' everything up.

If you call packing putting everything into a sub-space pocket that is the foundation of

secret weapons style, thank god for that. No, he was not slacking on his training because

he had ordered that special 'outfit'; at least that is what the store called it, it was a new

type of metal that looks like it was a silk shirt, but it weighs 75 pounds and was cut

off at the shoulders, and the pants looked like his black kung fu pantsbut weighed 60 pounds. Under the Shirt he

wore a tight Wight t-shirt thatdid little to hide his physique that shouldn't belong to a

young child.

After packing everything he started on his breakfast, a sports bar that he bought at

the store yesterday, he didn't feel like cooking. He started on his basic katas and started

working into the more complex ones that took about a half hour to complete and finished

around 8:00 and started off towards the shrine a half hour down the road. When he

reached the top of the steps of the temple and bumped into a 'older' boy who was

wearing blue jeans and a rollup green jacket.

"Oops, sorry didn't mean too"

"Daah, watch where your heading punk" the older boy said as he turned around

and noticed it was just a little kid. "Oh sorry, hi" Yusuke got into a better mood because he

liked little kids, then he got a better look at the kid that was just staring back at him, _He is _

_built like a tank, how old is this kid._ "Hey, do you know what to do here, should you even

be here I mean how old are you"

Ranma looked at the ground sheepishly, _Should I tell the truth, naaaaah._ "I'm 8

years old, name's Ranma. What yours" he replied as he stuck out his hand as a token of

friendship, then he noticed the shocked face that was quickly put up with a smile and the

other kids hand shot out and gave a firm shake.

Yusuke was quite shocked that this kid was only 8 years old. _How can this kid be _

_so young, he is jacked. _He noticed that he was behaving rather strangely and put up a

smile and decided to get to know this kid better. _This kid must eat his spinach._ "Yusuke

Urameshi, come on and follow me" deciding that Ranma has know idea, grabs Ranma by

the hand, and headed off into the crowd.

The only thing that is going on in Ranmas child like brain is, _I got a friend I got a _

_Friend I got a Friend_ (1)Ranma was ecstatic to actually have a friend, he didn't even

mind getting pulled into the crowd. He heard some people talking about Genkai only

taking one pupil in and that the test are extremely hard, _heh hard for them maybe._ All of a

sudden he heard some one yell out Urameshi, looked over to the side and saw a weird

looking kid with reddish orange hair that stuck out forwards.

"Urameshi what are you doing here"

Ranma having a short attention span at 17 got even shorter at 8 basically it was

nothing. Instead he just looked around from person to person and read their aura's

coming to one conclusion. _They all have a different power source, I have the same aura _

_like that outside of the ki-based aura but I can't tap it. _That's when the loud gong went

off and everybody promptly quieted. The doors opened and out stepped an older woman,

no older than cologne so it didn't really matter. But he heard Yusuke say something about

old geezers, he would have to stay next to this kid he was cool.

Yusuke looked down at the little kid next to him and wondered what he thought

of the old bat. What he saw was Ranma unconsciously rubbing his hands in preparation

of something. _This kid defiantly likes to fight, good, but he is only 8._ When he looked back

up at the old geezer, she spoke.

"The First Test is…"

All around in this big crowd of people looked at her enthusiastically waiting for

the test.

"A drawing"

Queue the massive face fault from the crowd and a shocked silence. Yusuke was

just sitting their thinking to himself, while Ranma got up and muttered something about

'should a seen that coming' and turning to look at his new friend. _I wonder how long he'll _

_be my friend_. Ranma went over and pulled Yusukes prone body up and started walking

up with the other kid that talked to Yusuke.

"Hey their little guy, I'm Kuwabara, the cooler one out of us two." He smiled and

looked at Ranma, Ranma stared at the Ground for a second and answered in a fairly

confident way, _if he's going to call me it minus well act it_.

"Hi, I'm Ranma I just met Yusuke at the steps."

As Ranma said this thought of another friend popped into mind, _what is wrong _

_with me_. They got to the jar and pulled out one of the slips of paper and walked away,

once everybody was done drawing, Genkai stood up front.

"Looks like everybody has finished drawing open it. If you have a red inside, you

passed the first test."

Ranma looked around from person to person and looked at there paper with

gloomy faces, _but they won_. He saw them both look at him expectantly and he promptly

ripped open the paper and saw that it was Green???

Yusuke looked at the paper and looked at Kuwabara, who was just as lost also.

Ranma piped in "I guess I didn't pass"

"No no no… all the other slips are red and white, hmmmmmm, go talk to

Genkai?" Kuwabara replied, _what is up with that._

Genkai was going over her little plan, _good thing I made that paper specially, and _

_only ones with high enough spirit power can turn them red._

Yusuke just backed him up "She'll no what's wrong, just go check" with that he

nudged the pigtailed boy along the ground and up the stairs, until giants got in the way.

Yusuke noticed that the little kid suddenly tensed.

"WAIT" the two behemoths yelled simultaneously.

Yusuke suddenly lost grip of the little kid and saw the two giants flying, Ranma

spoke up "You didn't pass, get lost" Genkai looked this kid over, at first a little irritated

that he ruined the chance to show her power then looked back at him,_ He can't be any _

_older than 10 but he is way to strong to be younger, and he has a weird aura about him._

"Ummm" Ranma nervously rubbed the back of his head scratching the pigtail.

"Spit it out, twerp"

"Well, ya see" holding up the green piece of paper "What about if yours is green?

Author's notes: Well first chapter done, Review this work done and tell me some

problems. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I didn't think it was all

bad.

1) Remember that Ranma is 8 years old and his mind will match his physical age when

not in battle, for the most part.


	2. Testing Possible Pupils

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they belong to their respective creators.

Sorry if it is a little OOC, I figured that if Yusuke were nice enough to save a little kid in

the first episode then he would treat a little kid (even if he is rather muscular), Kuwabara

is nice to the little Ranma because he has a code of honor that tells him not to hit little

kids and because he is nicer than Yusuke on the outside. I will try to get back to normal

character for all the characters. Ranma figures that if he I going to be the body of an 8

year old, he should act like one. I need a pre-reader, some want to help?!

Reiki spiritual energy (Tell me if its wrong)

"Speaking"

'Sarcasm'

_Thoughts_

Little Brother or Sister?

Chapter 2: Testing possible Pupils

"What about if yours is Green" Ranma proves his point to the older woman by

holding it in front of him. He sees that Genkai just stares blankly, a small twitch in the

left eyebrow forms. the piece of paper and gives a little smirk that screams 'interesting'.

_Oh great, what'd I do this time_.

Genkai is a little surprised at the amount of power one so young just showed_. 3 _

_kicks to the one on the right and 5 punches to the one on the left_,. But when he showed

the green slip she was lost in thought for a sec, _Green? Red and white is the only two that _

_is supposed to show? Arrgghhh that means it is an outside disturbance or, green is… Ki!_

Glad with he hypothesis she already liked the little kid, _which takes extensive training to _

_be able to harness ki consciously._ This was interesting; people who had good ki control

could do a lot with the spiritual side. Unknowingly giving the little twerp a smirk and

replied to put simply "You passed the first test, twerp."

Yusuke didn't see the way Genkai smiled at the pigtailed boy because

a orange haired boy was knocking on Yusukes head like he would knock on a door.

"Where did you meet the kid?" the question asked was towards Yusuke who

quickly retorted.

"Same place you met him" Yusuke replied back to the taller boy a little bit of

playful sarcasm ringed into the words.

Every body stopped shortly after hearing two different people. Both just as big

and unhappy as the first two, yell at Genkai for a second time and listened.

"WAIT" the one on the left stopped and the right one took over "How can you

have a lot drawing and expect for people to be happy that they lost because they didn't

happen to get a red slip." He stopped and the one on the left started up again "We are

very well known for the spiritual power that we hold." Both at the same time while

standing towering over the small form of the spirit wave master "We want answers"

"Hold your tongues greenhorn" Genkai replied surprisingly relaxed, _this is my_

_chance to show them power of the spirit wave_. "Are you going to decline my offer to

dismiss you respectfully?"

"WHAT" they were quite shocked that some little hag was going to back talk

them.

"Did you say that you have spiritual power? Don't make me laugh you fakers!

You weren't even picked by a lot drawing. Go home, shit, and sleep." She replied all the

while giving a dangerous glare.

"UNFORGIVEABLE" both of the men jumped at her ready to give her the

'thrashing' she 'deserved'. Genkai just stood there waited, looked down, and lifted her

head with blue glows to her eyes and threw the two men back at the wall of a building.

The Impact caused loud cracks from the wall and the two brutes just moaned into

unconsciousness.

Looks of shock were all over the place. Genkai looked at all the faces a little

amused at looks people had on. Then her eyes came to the little kid with the green slip.

_He's not even phased, he just looks even more excited to be here._

Ranma was stunned at the power she just showed that was not even ki based. It

was a different power that he had seen before and accidentally sucked a little bit of it

from saffron. It was also the same type of power that he had that surrounded his aura of

ki. _Maybe I can use that power the same way._ He was broken out of his reverie when he

noticed that Yusuke was a ways behind him with Kuwabara. He walked back when he

noticed Yusuke tap something on his wrist and it blew up with a touch of smoke. he had

to stifle a giggle while walking over to break the kid out of his thought. Kuwabara made

it over to the Yusuke.

"Oh, no... It's broken."

"What are you doing?"

"Come on you bakas, lets go." A voice came from below and both saw the blue

eyes looking at them expectantly.

Kuwabara looks down and back at Yusuke, with a casual expression "looks

like we got a new friend"

"Yep, little unexpected, but we did." Yusuke looks down at his new pigtailed

friend who looks up at Yusuke with big puppy dog eyes (1), a huge sweat drop appears

behind the two older boys heads.

"Do you think I'm just a tag along?" Ranma was having a great time, he always

wanted to do that. _Probably look weird for me to do it, and I'm bigger than the average _

_child my 'age'._

Both boys looked down in dread, Yusuke for once answers well "No no no no

no… Come on lets get going"

Kuwabara looks at his fellow schoolmate whispering into his ear "That is weird

to look at, how old is he? He looks 12."

Yusuke just stares blankly at Kuwabara and chuckles lightly "Well actually"

chuckles a little bit louder and gets the attention of Ranma, who was up front "He's 8"

"Are you sure? He's got quite a rugged build for someone only 8."

Ranma stopped and looked up at Kuwabara and replies in an excited voice "Ah

hah, I'm 8 and turning 18…errr, I mean 9 next month."

Both boys noticed the slip in age that the boy showed but paid no attention to it.

Ranma gave a sigh of relief, and started walking to the crowd and go to the middle where

he could see between everybody. What he saw was a little shocking, he saw the wall and

floor had a bunch of games. Nerds would worship to get into that room, but a bunch of

martial artist were just staring wide eyed at it.

As Yusuke stares in with wide eyes and confusion shown on it "What type of

place is this"

"It's exactly like a game center" the same expression from Yusuke is on

Kuwabaras face also.

Genkai promptly shows up in something that looks like a bucket that is fastened

by chains to a track at the top. "As you can see, I want you to play games for the second

test"

After she says that a boy walks up from the center of the crowd dressed in a

blue looking robe with white pants and an odd black cap. "Excuse me master, but how is

this related to the apprentice exam?"

Genkai looks down at the crowd and answers with that weird little half smile

"These are not your usual games. They measure Rei ability, these machines are specially

made. The Janken game measures the amount of Rei-kan; the karaoke game measures the

amount of Rei-ki. If you fail more than one game go home at once."

Ranma turns and sees every body going to different games and he follows the

older boys that he has hung out with the whole time. They both walk forward and around

him and he started following them. Yusuke looked back and saw that Ranma was

following behind and get the attention of the now younger boy "Hey, squirt catch up."

That caught the attention of the younger boy who narrowed his eyes at the taller

kid and looked up at him. _Don't want an enemy so no more snapping back_ "don't call

me Squirt" He noticed that they stopped in front of a punching game where a man just

failed and Genkai answered why he did so bad, that he didn't mix his physical strength

with his spiritual strength. Ranma was clueless, _do they mean ki,_ he saw Kuwabara yell

and punch the bag at full force scoring him a 129p.

As he walks back and gloats at Yusuke "How about that Urameshi, did you see

my power, the shrimp here will beat you" Yusuke the whole time was just standing there

with a very annoyed look that was screaming 'I could do better'.

"Please it was just a chance hit" now showing a cockier attitude "I'll show

you a real punch" with that said he pushed the taller boy out of the way and proceeded to

punch the bag. Ranma the whole time was scanning to see if he could tell from the styles

if they were good at fighting, _Kuwabara is sloppy with his punch, but Yusuke is a lot _

_better at fighting then the other._ Yusuke scored a fairly high score of 155p and threw

the glove at the 'squirt'. While lost in thought he caught the glove that Yusuke threw at

him.

Yusuke was on the side waiting for the kid to punch the bag "come on squirt,

lets move it"

People that weren't looking before turned around and noticed that some little

kid was about to punch the bag, a lot of people started to laugh openly at the runt who

was going to punch the bag.

"Oh please, the runt is going to get next to zero"

More people picked up where he left off but were being ignored, Ranma just

looked a the bag that he was supposed to punch, but he was snarling out loud that was

more of a cute pout, it only added to the people laughing.

From the perch in mid air Genkai was happy to see some kid in blue jeans and a

green coat score a 155p, _There is a guy that can get over 150 points. I am impressed. His _

_spiritual striking power isn't bad. He could become competent with his spirit power and _

_subjugate demons._ She saw the little kid catch the glove with out looking up and the

people laughing about some little shrimp. _Interesting, with out even looking up he caught _

_the glove easily._

Back to Ranma where he was being mocked by every one but Yusuke and

Kuwabara, he was angry. He looked at the punching bag and walked up to it till he was

about three feet in front of it, he noticed that to just hit it he was going to have to jump.

Other people noticed this also and he got madder. He took one step and jumped into the

air and spun in a 360 with his punching arm back and hit the bag full force. Promptly any

body talking, well…. Shut up.

People were surprised to see the kid jump and hit the bag Hard. But when the

bag hit the back the machines surface cracked under the amount of physical force put into

the punch, everyone shut up. Some people just left because they didn't want this kid to

get payback and others just stood there shocked and bug-eyed to see the kid match the

previous score of 155p. Ranma was still mad at the people that were looking at him so he

picked the person out that started taunting him and threw the glove at him. It made a nice

WHAP sound when it hit the face of the idiot that made fun of him.

Genkai loved it; now she had at least two people that could get above 150p in

there spiritual striking level. _The little twerp is surprising, not only can he have enough ki _

_to disrupt the paper. He also has a surprising amount of spirit power, that is a very rare _

_thing to see he could become very powerful._

The next game was Janken that the three played and Kuwabara went first,

Kuwabara went first and scored perfectly at the game. Genkai noticed this, _He has a very_

_high spiritual ESP, and with that capability he would be able to handle high-leveled _

_spiritual tools and spells._ She then noticed the following that the next person at the

punching machine had scored a 175p. _I am Impressed! There are a lot of amazing guys _

_here._

20 plus people had advanced to the next round and Ranma was quite excited

that he got to the next round. He knew that he could do it but wasn't sure because of the

damn karaoke machine, _ehhh, singing isn't my specialty._ He caught up with the two older

boys while approaching the third test, which looked to be some spooky old woods.

Some of the other people that were there was freaked out at the sight of the

woods. Ranma was more freaked out by the person in front of him with a yellow stain

running along the inside of his leg. "Wha… What the hell is this place?" "Wha… what

ghastly woods are these?"

The person who asked Genkai about the games at the beginning of the second

test stood forward "It seems as if these woods were admitting youki."

"This whole area is called the woods of evil, a savage land where a compass

can not function. You will find dangerous animals and natural traps. Once entering this

land a normal human will not be able to come out safely." Genkai stopped for a second

and smiled pointing behind herself "The goal is that big tree that you can see from here,

pass the test by reaching it in two hours."

The person standing in front of Ranma had an expanding smell that was starting

to make him nauseous. That's when the smelly fool quickly ran off with some others

"This is no good, I give up." "Entering these woods is like throwing ones life away."

Genkai just laughed them off and talked about wise decisions. Ranma was

already prepared, but he was more along the line of jumping from branch to branch. He

looked up and some people were staring at him expecting something and he just looked

at them confused and answered intelligently "What?"

Some people just looked at Genkai and back to the person who scored the 175p

on the punching machine. "Only people who have trained should be here." All looked at

Ranma but Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Back off, Bud" Ranma scoffed at the people who looked at him and turned

towards the woods. He noticed that Yusuke got the same look from some of the others

but he just did the same thing and copied what Ranma did.

Ranma noticed that Yusuke did the same thing, which wasn't what he expected.

Then Yusuke pointed at Ranma and himself "We will do this, after watching your

amazing power baasan, I can not go home empty handed."

Genkai's turned more disgruntled and yelled back "Call me master you Brat!"

Ranma just looked back and turned towards the man that was basically saying

that he couldn't handle this little test "I bet you that I will be there before you get there"

He gave the older man a smirk that was filled with confidence and arrogant bravado. He

noticed the man was about to shake his head in the 'no' fashion, that couldn't do "Old

Man"

That got the mans attention, he snarled in reply "you little brat, your going

down, Bet excepted. I'll set the terms after I win if you make it out."

Genkai didn't like how this was going and had the 'twerp' and the 'brat' down

as troublemakers. She decided that they were getting nowhere and had to start "Lets

begin"

Every body started to get ready at the start to dash in "Set… Begin!" Everybody

ran and hurdled the small fence set up for the demons and ran, well except Ranma.

Genkai noticed he didn't move, _maybe he does value life._

Ranma stood there waiting for every body to go up ahead and he changed his

clothes quickly. He no longer had on the weighted clothes but now had the normal red

chinese outfit with the red shirt and black pants. After he finished he whispered to

himself "3…2…1… Go!!!"

His form blinked from existence as he ran full speed and saw everybody take a

different root to get to the tree. He decided to be original and jumped up into one of the

trees 25 feet in the air and started using the branches as spring boards moving faster and

faster until he started to get enough height to where he was clearing the tree tops by 15

feet and landing on other branches. Unknowingly since he was having the time of his life

'playing' in the spooky woods, he was also expressing the fun he was having.

Genkai just departed from the pack of people and reached the top of the hill.

She turned around and saw something clear the top of the woods, _what is that?_ She went

down a little bit closer for a better view. She noticed it was a small figure that was

approaching on her position rather quickly. Next thing she knew it was making some

noise she made out some words like "Can't catch me" and "Wooooo hooooo". When

it was about to hit the ground in front of Genkai, she got a surprise. The boy jumped off

the branch and got a good 75 feet in the air and cupped his hands by his side and thrusted

them forward. A blue ball came out where it would hit 15 feet in front of where

she was standing. The kid practically floated down to the ground from all the force that

was put into the small ki projectile.

Genkai just looked at the kid smiling widely at this young one and decided

something, _even if he doesn't win the tournament he will still train with the winner and _

_me, he is amazing._ She walked over to him and observed him, he had sweat pouring

down his face. But he just stood up like he wasn't even tired and smirked. _He has good _

_stamina, and he is wearing different clothes?_

"When did you change your clothes, twerp?" Genkai asked.

"Right after you left with all the others." Ranma casually answered the question

never looking at her directly.

"Ok Twerp, call me master! Why did you change?" Genkai looked at him

expectantly and waited for an answer, then she noticed something "And where did you

put your other clothes?"

He just looked at her half and chuckled nervously scratching the base of the

pigtail "Well, um I got this neat trick." While saying this he flicked the wrist and the

medal shirt appeared in his hand. Her face didn't change from the mask of nothingness

but inside she was surprised to see the shirt come from no where.

"Here hold this and that will answer your question."

She held out her hand and almost lost her balance because she was not expecting

to hold something so heavy "How much doe-"

"75 pounds" with that he took it back and put it back in the sub-space pocket.

She looked at him and was wondering, "You practice ki don't you"

He replied nervously but still put some pride in the word "Hai"

"That explains everything"

"What?"

"The reason your slip turned a color was because you had enough spirit power to

make it do that, but it turned green because you have a lot of excess ki. It interrupted

your spirit power and some went with it."

"Oh"

From there on out no more talking was done between the two. Ranma just jumped

to the top of the tree and waited while Genkai stood there at the bottom. They waited

until the second arrival came. Genkai opens her clock and looks at it "Heh, 15 minutes

left. Guess I'll have to go get the stragglers" Next thing they knew Kuwabara came to the

top of the hill "Oh, it is you boy."

"What unbelievable, I am at the top" Promptly after that two people pulled up next

to him and looked at him out of the corner of their eyes. Kuwabara nervously looked at

both of them, one being the person Ranma challenged.

"I was too relaxed, maybe. But I still beat that little Brat."

Genkai looked at him and he looked back "No" with that said by Genkai she

pointed up and looking up the man saw Ranma laying on the branch fallen a sleep.

"But how?"

"He got here at the 30 minute mark" Genkai replied

Just then Ranma looked down and saw the man "Heh, finally the old man gets

here."

"I am not old!"

"What ever, I win. Ill tell you what I want later"

"Why you little Bastard-"

"Tut-tut" Ranma snidely said "Not in front of the Child"

Every body shut up for the next 10 minutes but the man was not happy. He

grumbled about the 'brat' up in the tree.

"I guess these 8 will do"

"Wait one more is coming"

"We have to be punctual"

"Urameshi" "Yusuke" the two younger ones in the crowd yelled as a boy ran up

the hill.

"Damn, I thought strait was the fastest but I had no end of the trouble"

"Wait, you went strait and met the Bat Tamer" Genkai replied while being put

through a verge of disbelief.

"Yeah, he was a Joke" Laughing the whole time like it was nothing "Hiei was

much faster then he was, they didn't even compare" he started laughing again.

_What type of person is he_, Genkai looked at the boy in front of her and was

surprised again to here he took out the Bat Tamer "Your late, But I will let it slide"

Ranma was still sitting in the tree and jumped onto Yusukes back from the perch

and landed on top "Glad you had Fun" All he got back in response was a bunch of low

moans. Kuwabara just looked at the 2 with a sweat drop appearing on the side.

"Now let's get to the Competition" Genkai announced.

In a place far away in the office of King Koenma "Yusuke made it past the test.

Be careful Yusuke."

Authors Notes: The start of the tournament, finally. Damn that chapter was brutal, next

we get to see the first round of competitors, but wait there is 9 people in the mix, Not 8!

What is to come next? Read and review please it is appreciated I accept constructive

criticism. E-mail ideas to me at Best reviews of chapter 1 go to Alex Ultra and Campin' Carl,

thanks for the criticism.

1) Remember that Ranma is only 8 years old and the puppy eyes work on gullible

people and for kids under 10 years of age (j/k). But it looks really weird with

Ranma because he is exceptionally jacked compared to even some of the older

people there.


End file.
